As computing technologies have advanced, mobile computing devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, media player devices, and gaming devices have become commonplace in modern society. A user of a mobile computing device is typically able to use the device to access digital content by way of a media platform associated with the device.
Conventional mobile media platforms are typically suitable for common everyday uses of mobile computing devices but not for other specific applications of mobile computing devices. For example, consumer-grade mobile media platforms may lack sufficient security for certain applications. To illustrate, although certain providers of valuable information (e.g., business proprietary and/or critical information) may want to provide select people with mobile access to the information, the providers may choose not to allow the information to be distributed or accessed by way of conventional mobile media platforms. Such decisions may be based, at least in part, on a lack of control over conventional mobile media platforms, insufficient security of conventional mobile media platforms, and/or the level of technological and/or capital commitment that would be required of the providers in order to provide mobile access to the information in a sufficiently controlled and/or secure manner.